Amy's Blog
by Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth
Summary: Bad title...Well, this is just a story I made about Amy making a blog and the comments. Future chapters and I PROMISE THEY WILL BE LONGER. And I'm adding her email and other povs in it. PLEASE REVIEW, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT WOULD MEAN TO ME!
1. Chapter One: Amy's Blog

Heyy! This is just a story I thought of. I hope you like it.

Amy pov:

I logged in to my blog I had just made.

_First post:_

_Hey guys! This is Amy. I made this blog only for us Cahills. Please comment. But BE. NICE. No fighting in the comments!_

_Comments:_

_From Dan._

_No fighting huh_

_**From Ian**._

_DAN IS AN IDIOT BLWH BAH_

_From DAN._

_IAN IS ATUPID!_

**From Ian**.

Haha, this is fun.

From Dan.

i agree with the cocky smug cobra

From Amy.

Dan. GRAMMAR. Ian, shut up!

**From Ian**.

Oh, shut up? YOU shut up!

From Amy.

No way!

From Dan.

NOW who's fighting in the comments.

From Amy.

UGGHH.

From Dan.

Ian, high five, dude!

**From Ian**.

Totally.

From Starling Girl.

HAHA.

From Dan.

Your name is not Starling Girl.

**From Ian.**

Yeah, Nerd Girl will work just fine.

From Dan.

HAHA. Just choked laughing. Good one. Hey, Nerd Girl. Bad name!

From Awesome Starlet.

At least it's not Danielle-e-poo. And yeah. I changed my name.

From Amy.

Guys!

**From Ian.**

HAHA. K Dan, man. Sinead wins.

From Dan.

TRAITOR! Ooh WAIT...Yes!

From Danman...or should it be DanMan...

**From Ian**.

Ugh.

**I'M SORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO MUCH LONGER**!


	2. Chapter two Kill Dan

**DEDICATED TO CHERRIES (the guest).**

From Dan.

hey! Wait. Ian. How did you get your name to bold?

**From Ian.**

Not telling.

From Dan.

Hey Amy, guess who has a CRUSH...

**From Ian.**

GO TO THE TOP OF COMMENTS, CLICK BOLD. BOLD YOUR NAME. TELLING YOU TO BE _NICE!_

From Dan.

HAHAA! I'd tell you who has a crush, but I need it for blavkm,ail and leverage with him/her.

From Amy.

Her...

From Sinead.

Her...

**From Ian.**

Dan, you are not scaring that person. I know it.

From Dan.

HOW

**From Ian.**

Shut up.

From Amy.

Dan. Tjat should be HOW?

From Dan.

WHAT should be HOW

From Amy.

I'm gonna scream.

From Ian.

GOING TO, Love.

From Dan.

WOW, amy, i heard that from here!

From Ian.

W. O. W. That was LOUD.

From Sinead.

Guys. Dan, watch your grammar!

From Dan.

you don't have good grammar!

From Sinead.

Uh, yes I do! Wait, no, I don't. You're right.

From Dan.

I am?

From Sinead.

Yeah. I have GREAT grammar! And at least I don't write or talk like some weird person who can't spell. *COUGH*Dan*COUGH*Ian*COUGH*

ha i m som wird gi nmd dan i luv ntlie ke BRA. i he her tis blg upid

From Dan.

I WL GET U FOT THT I HTE U SIND ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

From Sinead.

SEE?

From Dan.

I did tht on purpose...

From Sinead.

Right.

**ALERT! NEW BLOG POST!**

* * *

**SECOND BLOG POST:**

**STOP FIGHTING IN THE COMMENTS, GUYS! IT'S MEAN. IAN, DON'T CALL ME LOVE! E. V. E. R.!**

* * *

**From Ian.**

Isn't she funny?

From The Awesome, Amazing Natalie...KABRA!

DAN, DO YOU REALLY CALL ME THAT? I AM NOT NATALIE KE BRA!

From Dan.

SORRY NAT BRA.

From Ian.

Hello dear sis! Wow, I just heard your scream. want to help me kill, while first slowly but surely poisoning, Daniel?

From Natalie.

YES!

From Amy.

Dan, run.

From Dan.

YOU'RE NOT GONNA HELP ME!?

From Amy.

Nope.

From Sinead.

Nope.

**Lol. Well, Cherries, thanks! Yes, this is an AmIan, Natan, Hamead, etc story,. Hope you like it! I'll update AmIan soon, just saw your review on JAALS!**

**Also, can you get an account on here and read my stories?**

** /**

**Please answer soon. I did this chapter now because you reviewed. **


	3. Chapter IAN KABRA!

**Dan pov:**

I ran. I didn't want to get killed. EVER.

**Amy Pov:**

I typed as fast as I could.

Comments:

From Amy.

IAN! NATALIE! Please.

From Dan.

THANK you!

From Amy.

Don't kill him slowly. Do it fast. For ME.

From Dan.

AMY!

From Sinead.

LOL. Haha, just died laughing.

From Amy.

I know. You're right next to me!

From Dan.

Where are you two?

From Amy and Sinead.

Not telling.

From Dan.

Why are your names together

From Amy and Sinead.

Oh, we have a collab account.

From Dan. HELLLPPPP MEEEEEEEE MRS BRA IS KILLI

From Amy.

Dan? Dan. DAN!?

From Amy.

DDAANN!

Dan. NO! IAN KABRA!

From Natalie.

Loud scream.

From Amy.

AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHUGHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

From Natalie.

HAHA.

**Cherries, I am SO, SO glad you got an account! Following/ fave-ing you! I mean though, can you also get an account at Storybird. Com?**


	4. Chapter Four: The Sale

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy chapter four.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Amy pov:**

**New blog post:**

**Hey guys! So, there's something you should know. Can you guess?**

Comments:

From **Dan**.

WHYY do you had taken make us guess

From Amy and Sinead.

*Why do you have to make us guess?

From **Dan**.

Shut up.

**From Ian.**

Good or bad?

From Amy.

Well...

**From Ian**.

Amy?

From Amy.

Good.

From** Dan.**

Ooh I know it's bad DONt LISTIN

From Amy.

There's a sale at the library here that's selling books, British and classic books.

**From Ian**.

I'll go.

From Sinead.

Me too.

From **Dan**.

Im not coming

From Amy.

Please.

From **Dan**.

No

From Alistair.

Hey. Just discovered this. Ames, I'll go with you.

From Amy.

Awesome!

From Alistair.

When is it?

From Amy.

Tomorrow, four PM.

From Alistair.

Got it.

From Amy.

Gotta go. I have work to do, and things to write.

From **Dan.**

You mean LOVE LETTERS to ian

From Alistair.

I gotta go too. Places to go things to do, people to see.

From Amy.

DAN, SHUT UP!

From** Dan.**

Uncle A, why do you have to always be so my s tedious

I meant tedious I meant toodius I MEANT MYSTERIOUS!

From Alistair.

;)

**From Natalie The Great:**

Ooh, I enjoy his pan...:)

**Potassium, sorry it's short, but I think these chapters are always gonna be short. Sorry. Enjoy, review, like! REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MY PET LIZARD AFTER YOU!**

**I'll also rip my hair put, but..**


End file.
